The NIH Blueprint for Neuroscience Research is a cooperative effort among the 16 NIH Institutes, Centers and Offices that support neuroscience research. By pooling resources and expertise, the Blueprint supports the development of new tools, training opportunities, and other resources to assist neuroscientists in both basic and clinical research. The NIH Blueprint has funded a project to build a Neuroimaging Informatics Tools and Resources Clearinghouse (NITRC, www.NITRC.org). The purpose of the NITRC project is to promote the enhancement, sharing, adoption, and evolution of neuroimaging informatics tools and resources by providing access, information, and forums for interaction for the user community and the associated developers. The NITRC project was designed to improve scientific research and promote sharing of previously funded research and initiatives and to encourage community interaction and collaboration. The initial focus of this project was on neuroimaging informatics tools and resources for functional MRI (fMRI) and directly related structural MRI.